The return of Xana
by ooolalagorgeous
Summary: just when everyone started calming down from the Xana attacks, he strikes again. this story is told in Yumi's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I walked through the halls in the school on my way to the park. Why would Jeremy call a meeting when we already shut down the super computer? There couldn't be anymore trouble in Lyoko, technically, I didn't exist. It hasn't existed for the past month. I couldn't figure out why he would be calling us all there. I turned the corner in the school when I saw William walking the same direction I was, would Jeremy call him?

"William!" I called to his back. He turned to face me.

"Yumi!" He lilted. "Are you going to see Jeremy too?" It was a stupid question and he realized it as well.

I smiled as I caught up to him. "Yes, do you know what he wants?" I asked.

"Not a clue." He stated staring in front of him. Then he looked down at me and smiled. "But you guys shut down the computer right? So it can't be that bad." He concluded.

"Yeah." I supposed.

"You did shut down the computer right?"

"Yes we did, about a month ago."

"Okay. Say, how are you and Ulrich? Not that I care." He acknowledged.

Ulrich, I haven't talked to most of them in a while. I sat with them at lunch and what not, but we hadn't had a real conversation in weeks.

"Just fine William." I responded a little annoyed, as we arrived at the park in the woods.


	2. An Impossible Message

**An Impossible Message**

William and I arrived at the park in the forest by a hole in the ground where we used to go to get to the old factory.

"What is it Jeremy?" I inquired when William and I got there. Ulrich shot William and I a look that I interpritated as, why is _he_ here? Jeremy and Aelita stood next to each other on the opposite side of the drainage hole and Ulrich, Odd, William and I stood on the other.

"Xana is back." Jeremy bluntly stated. All of our eyes went wide, accept of course, Jeremy and Aelita's. "When we shut down the super computer, someone found the factory and turned it back on or something. But last night I got a message from Aelita's dad-"

Odd cut him off, "But wasn't he destroyed before we even turned the computer off? No offence Aelita." He caught himself.

Aelita just nodded at him, maybe she was to upset to speak. "I was just about to cover that Odd." Jeremy told him coldly. "I don't know exactly how yet, but he told me last night that Xana wasn't destroyed like we thought. I was shocked when I got the message, I thought Lyoko was gone for good, but my computer was on when I woke up this morning and that's when I received the message. I asked him what he was talking about," Jeremy explained. "he just said that we needed to get to Lyoko whenever we could to shut down the tower." Jeremy finished

"He also said that Xana bugged our computer so we can't just shut him down this time." Aelita clarified.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go help your father Aelita!" William started to uncover the drainage hole.

"Who invited him?" Ulrich asked me as we climbed down into the all familiar hole.

"Jeremy." I simply stated. He shot a look up at Jeremy, and he just shrugged.

"I thought we were supposed to be nice to him."

"Sure, but we could've avoided him knowing altogether."

Jeremy just shrugged again to answer Ulrich.

William snatched a skateboard, and so did Odd. Aelita and Jeremy jumped on their scooters. Ulrich grabbed the last skateboard and stopped, there weren't any left. He set the skateboard down and stood on the front of it and signaled me to get on the back. I looked down at the skateboard and then at him, did he really think we both were going to fit? Reluctantly, I got on the back and clutched his waist.

Surprisingly, it worked out well. We both knew where to lean and jump, but when we went down the railing we tumbled down.

Aelita stopped. "Are you two alright?" She giggled, but still trying to sound concerned.

"Yea, we're fine." Ulrich said holding his head as he helped me up, not that I needed the help though.

She turned to catch up with the others. Great, we were alone. I still didn't think we could be more than friends, and that hurt him I could tell. But something kept pulling me back to him, I didn't know what it was though.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked me when we got back on the board.

"Yea, I'm fine. We were doing pretty good there for a while." I commented.

He laughed, "We were, weren't we?" He stopped and let the skateboard slide out from under us. We both grabbed the ropes in front of us and swung down to our friends waiting in the elevator below.

This was too familiar for me. I was excited four weeks ago when we left this place for what we thought was for good.

We rode the elevator to drop Jeremy and William off, we weren't fond of using William to go to Lyoko anymore and he knew it, so he stepped off with Jeremy.

"You'll use me when I'm needed right?" William questioned Jeremy sounding heartbroken.

"Um, sure, always William." Jeremy didn't look at him when he told him this. If he would've, he would have known Jeremy was lying if he already didn't.

I stood with my arms folded in the elevator with Ulrich on my left and Aelita on my right. When we got to the our destination Ulrich and Odd stepped out first, then me and Aelita.

"Okay," We heard Jeremy start, "Ulrich and Odd first, as usual." Ulrich stepped into the scanner and let the door shut with no change in expression, unlike Odd. He tilted his head slightly to the side and stuck his tongue out at us both, in response Aelita and I giggled.

I got lost in my head thinking about why France Hopper could need us, who would turn the computer back on and came up with nothing. "Yumi?" Aelita pulled at my arm to step in the scanner. I went in and closed my eyes to make it go by faster. Jeremy's words were a blur as I was lifted in the scanner and in my head I said, "Virtualization." with Jeremy.


	3. A Month Ago, Today

**A Month Ago, Today**

It felt so different to be virtualized now. I was used to it, but not doing it in so long, I felt deprived of my senses. Ulrich and Odd were waiting for us below, and as I felt my feet become virtualized, I opened my eyes and hit the ground.

_Okay guys, head north east, or to your left to get to the tower to bring you to the ice sector. Sorry I couldn't bring you there, but Xana's bug only allows me to bring you to the mountain sector. _Jeremy's voice told us.

"Okay, get us our vehicles and we'll head off!" I tried to sound excited to get going, but I don't think I was fooling anyone.

_Umm…_

"Lemme guess Einstein, you can't because of the that bug that Xana so generously gave us, right? Odd was a pretty good guesser.

_Sorry guys, you'll have to go on foot, it shouldn't take you too long. _

"That's okay, this will give us time to catch up with the old scenery." Ulrich was being an optimist today, I wonder what put him in such a good mood.

"Yea, who wouldn't wanna see the exciting scenery of floating rocks?" Odd informed sarcastically.

We all sighed at the bad joke and started off to the tower. Even though Ulrich could run fast than all of us put together, he still jogged along. Aelita led the way, she was the only one who knew where we all were really going. She also stayed with us, she could fly on her own and pass us all up, but she knew we needed her so she ran with the rest of us too.

We slowly walked into the tower one by one. Aelita, Ulrich, Me, then Odd. All of us lined up at the edge of the platform and held our arms out and fell. By doing this, it would bring us to another tower in a different sector, to be more specific, according to Jeremy, the ice sector.

One after another we landed on the ice sector's tower platform. In the same order as before we left the tower to come out in a sector with ice everywhere, surrounded by the digital sea, which actually looked like the ocean.

"I see it!" I pointed to a small glowing red toothpick, or it looked like it from our point of view. It was so far away, it would take forever to get there without vehicles. At the same time we started running the path to get there.

We were just about halfway there when we leaned down behind some rocks. We watched about five Crabs walk around in circles waiting for us. "Anyone have any ideas?" Aelita asked.

Odd was just about to make a stupid comment when I felt a sharp pain in my right arm and fell to the ground. One of the very few things you could feel in Lyoko, the shot of a block, this time. Ulrich jumped in front of me and held his sword up to make sure I got up without being shot again.

_Yumi, watch it, you just lost forty life points. _

I stood up and flared my fans open. "Sorry, I'll be more careful."

"You could've let us know they were coming Einstein! Aelita, Odd, you two take the Crabs, we got this." Ulrich took control this time.

_Sorry Ulrich, but I can't see anything that Xana's putting there._

Me and Ulrich both charged at the blocks at the same time. I heard him say, "Super sprint!" then saw him on top of a block. He drew his sward out and, just like he'd been doing it for the past month, stabbed the block.

"Come on Yumi! I could probably do this by myself, but help would be nice." He smiled and pushed his sward out past his back into a nearby block.

I was busy looking at my fans for the first time in four weeks, then, him breaking my concentration, spun one into the block at my right. The other went right past Ulrich's left ear and hit the other block behind him.

"That's more like it." He said, not even stunned from how close the fan came to hitting him.

I reached up into the air and let the fans come back to my hands. It was just like riding a bike. I thought maybe after weeks of not fighting in Lyoko, I would lose my skills or forget how things work. But I was wrong, I couldn't forget, and I wouldn't be able to forget either.

At the sight of a red glowing dart headed in my direction my head flicked up. In reaction, so did my hand holding a fan. I blocked the shot with ease, I wouldn't forget and I couldn't. These things just came so naturally.

The shot bounced off my fan and into the block. Gone, that was the last one. Ulrich moved toward me and stopped at my side. He smiled and went on to help Aelita and Odd. He turned to call me forward with him, but I already started walking, not bothering to put my fans away knowing I would need them in just a few moments.


End file.
